


【jaydick】缓和

by SanDouhan



Series: 触手系列 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 杰森的触手是恶灵入侵的结果。他让迪克强行怀上了恶魔的孩子，如果不按时喂养，迪克会被胎儿反噬，杰森也会被恶灵撕碎。于是，杰森在吸取了恶念之后，“喂养”了胎儿。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 触手系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【jaydick】缓和

杰森感到非常热。  
他的身体好像被吊在火炉里的烤肉，缓慢地晃动，汗液顺着身体线条滑落，而那团炙烤自己的火焰中有一个活跃的背影，在他身上起伏，杰森伸出手似乎真的摸到了他柔软的皮肤，并不平滑，上面布满了深浅不一的疤痕。熟悉的触感让杰森猛然惊醒，晕眩，门窗紧闭的房间里略显闷热，他的汗水浸透了额发，下身却没有想象中的潮湿。  
“该死的。”杰森想要翻身，才发现身体的一边被什么肉乎乎的东西抬了起来。他偏过头，看见一条粗大饱涨的触手搭在床沿，正试图拱进迪克的被子。“弗洛伊德，住手。”杰森压低声音，抓紧弗洛伊德把它拽回自己身边。对发生的一切浑然不知的弗洛伊德讨好似地趴在杰森的胸口，但还沉浸在震恐中的杰森并没有理睬他，弗洛伊德只好慢慢缩回他的身体里。  
再次平躺在床上，杰森已经不愿意再闭上双眼。目光不定地审视逐渐失焦的天花板，白灰色的涂料上由于屋顶漏水而长上黑色的霉斑，迪克可能一直没发现它们——迪克在这座城市里，在夜里跑来跑去，做一些不被人感激的义务劳动，这就像是他的使命。但是迪克并不了解这座城市，和他在布鲁海文一样，人们总是希冀一位从天而降的英雄去驯服城市的邪恶，但是他们暗地里又把自己的灵魂卖给魔鬼。英雄，对他们来说就像祭坛上的羔羊，无知且无畏。  
他侧过脸，正好看见迪克露在被子外的后颈，长长的头发遮去了一半，小粉细长的身体可以轻松地勒住那里，收紧，之后他的皮肤就会出现浅浅的红痕。一想到迪克的眼泪，杰森就只能闭上眼，直到脑内逼真的想象消失才长呼出一口气。他坐起身来，决定喝点水来缓解燥热——他更希望这是迟来的排斥反应。  
最后看了眼迪克，杰森放弃了开灯的打算。他在黑暗中摸索，不知道踢到了多少迪克乱堆乱放的纸箱、衣服、书，走到水池边，扭开阀门却并没有预想中的哗哗水流。  
“该死。”燥热转化为愤怒，颅内的神经突突地跳动着疼痛，他的视线开始模糊，“呜……”杰森发誓他听见了玻璃杯掉在地上的声音，但他看不见。他应该是倒在了地上，感觉心脏跳动到快要爆炸。“弗洛……伊德”粗大的触手抚摸似地蹭了一下杰森的脸，迅速弹射到窗户的把手上，将杰森拖到了窗口。  
凉风习习，迪克紧缩在被子里却还是被冻得清醒过来。“杰森？”无人回应，他转过头，看向空旷的地板，“杰森你在吗？”该死的，他真的不应该只是把杰森留在公寓里，起码也该给他上一副镣铐。  
迪克走向简单到有些鄙陋的餐厨区，水龙头还打开着，哗哗的水流被呼啸的风声盖过。他捡起掉落在地上的玻璃杯，看向大开的窗户。没有人会留意窗口飞出去的是个蝙蝠还是怪物，向下望去，寂寞的车辆驶过，远处的中心城区却热闹非凡。迪克心里的那颗定时炸弹即将转向最后一分钟。  
“杰森……”他狠狠地锤向窗框。  
咚咚的敲鼓声在依旧热闹的广场并不突兀，滑稽的小丑装扮吉祥物能为门店招揽更多生意。但是没有父母会告诉快餐店的卫生间里为什么有针头被丢进垃圾桶，小型超市里鬼鬼祟祟地伸向商品的手，还有隐隐约约的鸣笛。  
这是一个陌生的城市，在黑暗的小巷里破碎的呼救，已经掺杂着血水的呻吟，仅仅是随着微弱的呼吸带出口腔。强劲的触手缠住匪徒的腰腹向墙上狠狠砸去，细长的鞭毛抽走他们腰间的枪支扔在垃圾堆里，坚硬的拳头直冲上柔软的颈部，面前的人已经倒在地上。杰森走上前去，轻而易举抓起那人的衣领，血液顺着那人颤抖的脸颊淌在他的皮肤上。  
“求……求你……”青肿的眼睛已经完全睁不开，泪水只能从缝隙间流出。人类总是健忘的，短暂的耀武扬威可以瞬间被强力碾灭，但只要有一点星火，他们就能复燃。“我选择不。”杰森将另一只手也搭上那人的脖子，作势要扭断他脆弱的颈椎。  
“住手！”强劲的力量重击杰森的肋下，突如其来的剧痛让他松开了手，罪犯顺势摔倒在地，连忙惊嚎地爬向一边。  
“你不能就这么在这儿建立你的私人法庭和行刑场！”一记重拳打在杰森的脸上，迪克顺势屈膝，顶住腹部，双手下撤，按住肩膀，“你和那些罪犯有什么任何区别？”  
“还是这么喜欢说教，大能人！”杰森瞬间抽手，推开迪克的腰腹，屈肘后滑，虾行脱开浮固。“自顾不暇还如此悲悯，你真是可爱。”杰森爬起来，迪克正要上前扑去却被两只触手拽住了手臂，硬生生提了起来。“认识一下新伙伴，毒刺和冥河。”迪克撇了两眼拽着自己的触手，都不算粗壮，但显然比弗洛伊德的颜色还要深，毒刺甚至真的长了一根略尖的凸起物。  
“这不是你的主场，迪克。”紫红色的触手缠绕在杰森的手臂上，让它看上去像一个巨大的肉槌。杰森抬手狠狠地向前挥去，却在距离迪克腹部不足2英寸的地方被一股力量抑制住，夜翼的制服下，迪克胸口的红色疤痕像是一只撕裂开的眼睛，注视着杰森。  
杰森的皮肤瞬间被红色的坚硬鳞片状角质覆盖，一只眼睛的眼白也变异成黄色，火烧一般的疼痛让他发出难耐的呻吟，大脑再次被恶灵夺去了主导权。“你不能伤害我们的孩子！”杰森忽然张开手掌，弗洛伊德便从手臂上退了下去。他轻轻地抚摸迪克的小腹，表情变得迷离又温和，“我们把我们所有的力量都留给这个孩子，他会孕育他，成为一个合格的母亲。”  
“你在干什么？”迪克试图挣开杰森火热的触碰，但结果只是另外两只长着小口的触手捆住了他的双腿。“不能伤害他！要保护好他。”杰森依然在自言自语。身后吵吵嚷嚷的叫骂声渐渐清晰，迪克透过杰森的肩膀上的空档，瞥见刚刚被杰森放过的那个罪犯倒地的地方。那里只有一摊血迹，看来他是去叫了帮手。  
杰森似乎也听见了声响。四只触手换成粗大的弗洛伊德裹住他的腰腹，快速攀上墙壁，离开那一隅黑暗的小巷。强烈的精神冲击消耗了不少体力，杰森最终并没有跑太远，在一幢大楼的顶层停下来。恶灵的低语并没有再响起，但生理上剧烈的痛感并没有消去，反而更叫烧灼心肺。“该死。”杰森勉强直起身，走向被紧紧束缚在弗洛伊德里的迪克。相比于刚才的气急败坏，迪克的脸色也有些发白，汗液涔涔地从额头滑落——他也在经历某种绝望的疼痛。  
“知道你为什么会疼吗？”杰森蹲下身，弗洛伊德会意似地转动将迪克转过来拉进杰森的怀里，“你的身体里被种下了一个恶魔的骨肉。它像一只饥饿的寄生虫，正在享用你的身体充饥。”弗洛伊德松弛开了两圈使得迪克能完全地坐在杰森的两胯之间。  
“你要做什么？”迪克的确感觉出那种撕扯的痛来源于他的小腹部，仿佛有什么东西正试图将他掏空，啮咬他的血肉。他的注意力无法完全集中，甚至无法准确判断杰森在做什么，偶尔拽住了杰森的手臂，也能被轻松夺出。杰森的手就如此顺利地扯开了他的制服，扒开柔软的臀瓣，露出了前不久才被使用的私密处。冥河迅速贴上臀缝，它黝黑的身躯外泛出一层油光，那是它自我分泌出的粘液。不得不说，杰森都开始怀疑恶灵们让自己长出这些触手的真实目的，他现在像性爱坦克甚过于都市怪物。  
虽然有润滑液，冥河挤进去的时候迪克还是发出了一声颤抖的呻吟。但是不可否认的是，在进入的一瞬间，他们各自身体上的疼痛的确减轻了不少。甫一轻松，迪克便抓住弗洛伊德开始扭动，却也只是让冥河钻得更深。  
“别动，我不想弄伤你。”冥河缓慢地在深处抽动，湿滑的粘液喷在内壁上让迪克战栗不已。液体顺着翕张的褶皱流泻而出滴落在杰森的阴茎上，好像一颗火星子溅在他火热的皮肤上，熊熊燃烧开。一双大手再次掰开臀缝，膨大的龟头挤开紧缩的肌肉。隐隐的疼痛中，羞耻生出的兴奋顺着紧贴上杰森皮肤的尾椎骨冲上大脑。杰森也被挤压得深深喘了口气。  
湿热的内部里一根并不粗的触手摩擦着内壁和阴茎，杰森缓慢地抽插，深处的粘液随着更为粗大的阴茎地侵入涌了出来，淋在他的龟头上，让他产生了一种诡异的成就感。“你湿了，迪克。”笑声催得迪克耳朵发痒。小粉从杰森背后钻了出来，缠在迪克耳后细嫩的皮肤上，那里的皮肤在杰森的气息吹拂下发红。杰森低下头，舔了一口那块温热的肌肤，随后又咬上他的耳垂。  
弗洛伊德完全松开迪克，他的身体就向后倒进杰森怀里，不时挪动臀部以吞下更多。长有小口的两只触手贴上他起伏的腹肌，顺着缝隙爬进紧身衣。它们张开大口，紧紧含住深粉色的乳头，用力吮吸。“啊……”迪克忍不住挺起胸膛，将乳头送进那对贪婪的嘴巴里。他的身体孕育着一个恶魔，他是一个恶魔的“母亲”，他要哺育他，用自己并不存在的奶水去喂养孩子。天生怪力的孩子把他的胸脯揪得青紫，乳头更是会被吮咬到破皮。他还要穿着紧身衣在外面夜巡，衣料并不柔软，挤压他的胸脯，摩擦受伤的乳头……“不，我不是……你这个混蛋……”迪克脸上泛出潮红，小粉欢快地爬上他的脸颊，丝毫没有意识到迪克正在接受怎样羞耻的催眠。  
“我们的力量正在流进你的体内，你会是一个优秀的母亲。”杰森掰开迪克的双腿，将他向前压下去，弗洛伊德迅速接住，让他趴在自己厚实的身体上。由于前后高低不平，杰森插得比之前更深，甚至比上一次的深度还要夸张。迪克忍不住为自己会被捅破肠子而感到忧心。但另一只触手分散了他的注意力。毒刺钻进了制服下装，缠绕在早已挺立的阴茎上。因为制服并不透水，加上护裆，从外面丝毫看不出单薄的底裤已经被打湿。毒刺试探性地在顶端的缝隙边打转，时不时插入细细的头让迪克身体一颤，背部的肌肉在紧身衣下收紧，在快速的抽动中又再次瘫软下去。  
一如既往没有章法地顶弄，迪克实在不能称之为是多美妙的性爱。已经完全膨胀的阴茎重重地擦过前列腺时，他只能呜呜地哀叫几声。有时他甚至分不清自己是否还清醒！毒刺挤进了马眼，前端的凸起物就变成了长梭的形状，钻进了他的尿道。迪克忽然意识到杰森起名的恶趣味，但是强烈的快感已经让他叫不出来，而是变成眼泪肆意地流淌，失去控制，难以闭合的嘴巴淌出津液打湿了弗洛伊德。  
杰森继续向他的最深处挺进，温暖的内壁已经完全适应了杰森的进入，牢牢地吸紧他，粘液随着抽动时发出淫靡的水声飞溅而出。最终，在一个深顶下，杰森撞在了他的底部。大量湿热的液体喷射在迪克的深处，他紧紧地抓住弗洛伊德，痛爽交加，迪克惊喘出声，阴茎在颤抖中滑了精，精水顺着窄小的缝隙汩汩溢出。杰森疲累地坐下去，火烧般的疼痛终于消散，身体感到难得的舒爽。触手们也从迪克身上抽离，只有弗洛伊德还抱着他。  
杰森缓慢地站起身，轻轻推了推迪克的肩膀，他只是抬起眼看了看杰森，眉头一皱，就再次闭上了眼睛，发出轻轻的嗯声，似乎在抱怨自己的不满。杰森只好先行潦草地整理，依旧让弗洛伊德缠住迪克的腰腹，消失在去往迪克公寓方向的黑夜里。  
将被吃干抹净的人放进并不柔软的床铺，杰森帮他脱掉已经被污染的衣物，扔进脏衣筐。也许是刚刚灯光昏暗，杰森没注意到迪克手腕和脚踝被勒出来的红痕，加之胸前被凌辱得透红的两点，以及潮湿的下体，显得十分诱人。杰森却没有了再作乱一番的欲望，他俯身亲了亲迪克的肚子，给他盖上被子就起身离开。  
凌晨三四点，纽约的大部分街道都已然入睡。触手如钩子勾住城市一端荡向无尽的黑夜，渺渺灯火如同一只只眼睛，凝视着那个鲜为人知的怪兽在这片土地上游行。也许几个月后他就不再是孤独的征服者，在黑夜降临后共享狂欢。但现在他还没做好准备，甚至并不知道后果如何。事后反省总是愚蠢的，他觉得自己已经蠢得无可救药。  
“你不能抛弃他。他需要我们的保护。”夜深人静，恶灵的低喃显得格外清晰，“把他变成家人，这不是你的想法吗？是你选择了这样。”杰森在巨幅广告牌边坐下，捏紧自己手中的可乐罐，投进垃圾桶。  
寂静的街道上，玻璃橱窗映出他的身影。他站在那面格外洁净的玻璃前，再次变幻出夜翼制服。他伸出手，却只摸到冰冷的玻璃。只有玻璃而已。


End file.
